The Problem With Love
by GaleLuver27
Summary: "Love sucks. That's all I can say. I always hated the idea. When I finally decide to give it a try…something goes wrong just like it always does." Katniss, Gale, and Peeta all go to a boarding school in the capital. Katniss and Gale are best friends. But now things get complicated, and they learn the problem with love. AU so NO hunger games! And i suck at summaries so just READ IT
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is a brand new story idea I have and I know I haven't finished the other two stories I am writing but I get really bored with my ideas sometimes and like to start something new! So here it is! I hope everyone somewhat enjoys it! :) **

**OH and this is a Alternate Universe story so there are no Hunger Games and everyone lives like people in the capital and you can live anywhere you want and go wherever you want!**

Gale's POV

I've always thought about when love would ever be true for me. Sure I always have girls drooling at my side, but when would they get over my looks? When would girls try to find out what I thought? When would girls try to find out what I liked to do? When would girls try to find out who I truly was?

I stopped believing that there was someone like that out there. I stopped looking for someone who would want to know me for who I was, not what I looked like. I didn't think there was anyone like that out there, until I met Katniss.

Peeta's POV

I had thought about love since I was young. Thought about who my wife would be, how we would meet. Thought about how long before I knew she was the one. It took me about a second to realize that I loved her. I loved her dark hair, her grey eyes, her olive skin, her guts, her spunk, her voice, her ability. I loved everything about her…except her best friend. I was extremely jealous of Gale Hawthorne. Because he loved her. He loved Katniss. And I did too.

Katniss's POV

Love sucks. And that's all I can say. I always hated the idea. And when I finally decide to give it a try…something goes wrong. Just like it always does.

**So, that was just the prologue. The next chapters will be much longer but I just wanted you to get the feel of how I was going to be writing the characters. The story will be in all three of their POV's from time to time.**

**But anyways, tell me what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I'll be honest I'm not very happy with the feedback I've been getting for this story! I am extremely happy for those who reviewed though! I wish I could have gotten more reviews, but I'm not going to let that bring me down, I will continue the story anyways. But I would REALLY appreciate it if you could review! Even if it's bad, it's still a review that I will put lots of thought into! Now enough babbling...the story! :)**

Katniss's POV

Last night, I think Prim woke me up 5 times to tell me how excited she was. Yesterday was the last day of summer and today we are heading to Panem Academy, the boarding school in the capital that everyone who is 12-18 is required to go to for schooling. This will be Prim's first year at Panem Academy because she just turned 12 a couple months ago, and she is so excited! You'd think it was her birthday. This will be my 4th year at Panem Academy and I am a bit less excited to go then Prim. It's not that I don't like it there, it's just that I really enjoy the summer. The only thing that makes Panem Academy worthwhile is my best friend Gale.

Gale also goes to Panem Academy, but this is his last year so I am not sure what to do next year when he is gone! But I'll find some way to manage, I always do.

This morning, after a breakfast of bread and cereal, I went to get dressed, but when I went in my room, I found an outfit already laid out for me. On my bed I found a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, lavender ballet flats, and a matching lavender tank-top. I didn't even know I owned anything the color lavender!

"PRIM!" I yell.

She comes skipping into my room wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps and white ballet flats. "yes?" She says innocently.

"What is this?" I gesture toward the clothes on the bed.

She giggles. "OH KATNISS!" she cried. "What a CUTE outfit I never knew you had such good taste in fashion!"

"Prim…" I say in a real stern voice.

"Oh come ON Katniss! It's the first day of school! Will you _PLEASE_ wear that outfit? It would look sooooo good on you!"

I groan. "Fine, but only today, and NEVER AGAIN!"

"YAYYY" Prim squealed in delight. "well we better hurry if we want to catch the bus!"

And so begins my day of torture.

Gale's POV

Today I had to wake up early for the first time in three months. It was horrible. I have to get ready to go to Panem Academy, the stupid boarding school that all kids 12-18 are forced to go to. At least this is my last year.

Rory will also be coming to Panem academy this year, but it will be his first year. Although most kids are excited about their first year at Panem Academy, Rory is not. He has hated school since he found out he had to go.

After we get some clothes on we run to catch the bus.

The bus ride is about 3 hours long and the only thing keeping me from throwing myself off the bus is the fact that I will see Katniss when I get off. The girls and the boys always ride separate buses, so, Katniss and I have a 'first day of school system'. We always meet in the back gardens to compare schedules and talk about teachers that are good and bad. Then we go to our dorms, get to know our roommates, unpack, and then go meet for dinner and just talk. But this year, we have siblings, but I hope our plans don't change, because Katniss is the only reason I haven't run away from this school and I would die without her here!

Peeta's POV

Finally! Today is here! I will finally be heading off to Panem Academy! Every year, on the first day of school I promise myself I will talk to Katniss! I have kept my promise every year since I started going to Panem Academy, but, I have never said more than 5 words to her, and all I said was "Do you have a pencil?" but she only responded with a shake of her head. But this year, I promise myself that I will truly talk to her, have a conversation with her, and maybe, she'll start to like me too.

**How was it? Not too bad right? I'm still trying to get the feel of where I am going with this story, so hopefully each chapter will get better and better! But PLEASE review! I love all criticism! If I get at least 20 reviews by Friday, I will update by Friday night. But, if I don't get 20 reviews, then I'll update hopefully by next Wednesday! So if you guys all review, you will get an update sooner! See ya Guys!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	3. Chapter 2

**H**e**L**l**o! Wuz up everyone? I'm sorry I didn't update on Wednesday like I said I would, but I was REALLY busy I didn't have time so I'm sorry! Anyways, I know a lot of you have been asking for actual interaction between the characters and I PROMISE that that will happen in this chapter…so I guess you all want to read now so I won't waste anymore of your time!**

Peeta's POV

I figure that if I am going to be talking to Katniss I might as well start right away, so when I get off the bus I run straight to the office so I can see room assignments. I search for my name first and see that I am in room 113 with someone named Cato. Then, I look for Katniss's name. I find it in room 333, I guess our rooms aren't even close to each other. Then, I look and see that Gale's room is number 327! Of course their rooms are only 6 doors down. I walk to room 333 to wait for Katniss. I will talk to her, no matter what.

Katniss's POV

Riding the bus with Prim was absolutely horrible. She couldn't stop squealing. Eventually someone named Johanna yelled "Can you _please_ stop that squealing, it is _awful_. Whoever is excited to be going to Panem Academy is crazy!"

I must have mumbled something like "mysiste—she—young—"

Then she said "Speak up, brainless"

I sure hope she isn't my roommate.

Finally, we get to Panem Academy and we all file off the bus. I take Prim to the office to get our schedules and room assignments. We look at room assignments first, I hope I am with Madge, we are at least kind of friends. Prim finds her name right away and learns that her bestfriend Stephanie and her are roommates. When I finally find my name, I see that I am with some girl named Annie, I sure hope she isn't anything like Johanna.

Then I walk Prim to her room with Stephanie, who she finally found. And finally, after I got them to their rooms, I got to leave on my own. As soon as I leave the building, I sprint towards the back gardens to meet Gale. To be honest I don't even know if he is there, but I have to at least check.

When I finally get there, I see Gale sitting on our usual bench looking at a sheet of paper. He looks up and when he sees me he smiles. And for some reason, I run up and hug him and I don't even know why.

Gale's POV

When I look up from my schedule, I see Katniss standing there, looking gorgeous, and then, she just comes and hugs me. I don't mind, actually, I loved it, but I don't know why she did it.

After she let go, she sat down next to me and we started comparing schedules, we have a total of 4 classes together, which is good considering we only take 5 classes. We have Calculus, History of Panem, Biology 3, and Art 12. Then, 5th hour, I have a mining class, and Katniss has an herb class. But at least the day will be bearable.

Then we learn that our rooms are really close together. I'll be honest, I'm a bit surprised, because the teachers hate me and everyone knows that Katniss and I are best friends, so I can't believe the teachers put us together in so much.

After we finish comparing and talking, we walk to our rooms. My room is before Katniss's so I tell her I will come to her room at 5:30 so we can go to dinner. When I get in room 327, I see none other than Finnick Odair lying on my couch. Finnick and I have been friends ever since we were 12 because Katniss wasn't at the school yet, I needed to find someone to talk to. Finnick ended up being a lot like me, and we've been friends ever since. To say that I am surprised to see Finnick would be an understatement, the teachers hate him even more than they hate me.

When he finally notices me standing in the door way he jumps off the couch. "Hey man!" he says.

"Hey!" I say while giving him a bro hug. "I'm a bit surprised to see that we are roommates."

Finnick laughed. "I'm not." He says. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Well let's just say I used my charm to my advantage…"

"Meaning you flirted with one of the students on the School board. Right?" I ask.

" Well…" He smirks.

"Oh Finnick, only you."

"Hey man, you should be happy because I totally hooked you and Katniss up."

Suddenly what he says sinks in, that's why Katniss and I are in so many classes together, and that's why our rooms are so close. "You didn't…"

"Oh yes I did." He says while grinning.

"Dude, we aren't even dating!" I half yell.

"While I know, but this gives you a little head start. I know you like her and now this will make it easier to make her like you."

"I knew I never should have told you I liked her." I am internally scholding myself. _Never _trust Finnick Odair.

"While you did, and now, Finnick Odair: Famous Match Maker is now making Katniss best friends with Annie!"

"And how do you suppose to do that?" I ask.

"While I made them roommates and made sure that they were in every single class together, and I am in every single class with you!" he says. "So, once Annie and I are done playing matchmaker—meaning you and Katniss are dating—we will all become best friends and do double dates!"

"Finnick, since when do you want to do double dates?" I ask.

"Okay, well Annie made me say that."

I just laugh.

Katniss's POV

After Gale and I finish comparing schedules we walk to our rooms. He is 327 and I am 333 so when we get to his, he says he will come get me at 5:30 for dinner. I smile and agree and keep walking towards my room. When I get there, I see someone standing by the door, I assume it's Annie and she can't get the door open, but when the figure turns around, it's not Annie, it's Peeta Mellark!

**Oooooooooooo I left you guys with a cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't been able to update till now! I know I said Wednesday but I didn't have time this week! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think in a review! Flames are welcome! I'll try to update again on Sunday, but no promises! Have a great weekend! :)**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	4. Chapter 3

**OHHHH MYYYYY GOSSSHHHH! IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY AND I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I just totally lost inspiration and was just like…not many people even like the story, so I will just forget about it! But then, about two weeks ago, I got a review from Jeanell and it totally brought me back to reality! So you can all thank her! And also a huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed, because without you, this story would not have gotten past the prologue! Now, here is the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, we all wish we did, but only Suzanne Collins has the privilege of saying that!**

Peeta's POV

I wait by Katniss's door for about an hour until I finally hear footsteps, but the problem is, I didn't hear them soon enough, so when I turn around, Katniss is right there, in front of me. When she sees me, she jumps back.

"Hi" I say trying desperately to sound casual. It obviously doesn't work because she looks at me like I am insane.

"Umm…hi…" She says. "Can I help you?"

"No" I say and smile. But as soon as the words are out of my mouth, I wished I hadn't said them. Here I am just sitting here on her doorstep grinning when I barely even know her. Smooth move Mellark. I try to recover. "I mean yes, I mean no, I—" she cut me off.

"It's ok." She comforted me. "I get it, it's the first day of school, I understand being lost."

I nod my head in agreement. But then, what she said sunk in. She thought I was lost. I guess being around her just made me lose my train of thought.

"Here" She said taking my schedule and other papers from my hands. "You are in dorm number 113 so that is on the first floor. So first you are going to go to that end of the hall." She pointed in the direction of the stairs. "Then, go down to the first floor. The numbers on the left side are even, and the right are odd. SO you will be on the right side.

"Umm thanks." I say. "That really helps!"

"You're welcome!" She yells as I slouch away. What a disaster!

Katniss's POV

What the heck was that all about? Peeta Mellark on my doorstep? That's just weird. I have never once even talked to him, and how did he know my room number? Is he a stalker? Gale always says he sees him staring at me…now I am kinda creeped out…oh well, now I get to have dinner with Gale!

When I walk into my dorm room, I see that for the first time I have one of the suites. The sitting room alone is the size of most dorms. It has a huge plush couch that is bright blue and a matching arm chair. A big flat screen TV is hanging over a massive fireplace. There is a big vase of roses on the coffee table in front of the couch. I start to walk towards them, but then a girl my age walks out of one of the other rooms. I assume it's Annie. She looks up and when she sees me, she smiles and runs up to me.

"You must be Katniss!" She says in a way happy voice. "My name is Annie! It's great to meet you!" Then, she comes up and hugs me. I awkwardly hug her as well.

"It's uhh…great to meet you too…" I drift off, I'm not great with people.

"We are going to have so much together and are going to be best friends and go on double dates and—" I cut her off.

"Wait a second, what's this about double dating? I don't even have a boyfriend!"

Annie furrowed her brow in confusion. "Aren't you and Gale dating?"

I laugh nervously. "Uhh….NO….where would you get an idea like that?" I fake another laugh.

She cocks her head at me. "Well, I mean you two do like everything together, so I guess we all just assumed…"

"No, no, no, no ,no! You've got it all wrong! We are just best friends!"

Annie looks as if she wishes to say more, but drops the subject and instead says. "Well, you can look around our room if you want and then we can decide who gets which bedroom! I didn't want to choose without you!"

"Thanks! I really appreciate that!" Annie seems like a really sweet girl! I mean, she didn't choose which bedroom she wanted because she wanted me to have an option too! I'm glad I'm rooming with her! I think she is right and that we are going to be really good friends!

I start walking around the place. I first walk into the kitchen. It has all the best appliances and beautiful counters. In the middle of the room is a little table that looks to seat about four people. Then, I walk through the swinging door that leads to the dining room. It has a huge mahogany table with matching mahogany chairs. The table seats at least 12! Behind the table, there is a fancy cabinet filled with all kinds of fancy china dishes. There is also a serving cart. I hope Annie likes to entertain, because otherwise this room is never going to be used! Off to the side of the dining room, is a little bathroom with just a sink and a toilet.

I walk back to the sitting room where Annie is sitting texting someone on her cell phone.

"This place is amazing!" I say.

"I know!" She agrees. "Are you read to look at the two bedrooms?"

"Yeah, sure!" I say. She stands and leads me toward two doors.

She opens the first one and we walk in. In the room is a huge king size bed with a canopy above it. On both sides of the bed are night tables with lamps and drawers attached. There is a large plump arm chair in the corner and a big fireplace at the foot of the bed. Also, a big book case sat on the wall beside the fireplace. Above the fireplace is yet another flat screen TV with a DVD player attached. The room is painted a pale pink and the carpet is white. All the furniture and quilts are corresponding colors of pink. It just is not my color. Then Annie leads me through a door which she opens to reveal an office. It has two desks, one with a computer on it, and the other with supplies like paper and pens and pencils. The room is painted white with pink carpet. We go back to the room with the bed and she leads me through yet another door into a huge closet. The closet is already full of clothes. Every kind imaginable. In the back of the closet is another door which I open and see leads to the bathroom. There is a shower, a bath tub, a sink, a toilet, and a counter for make-up with I don't even wear so what would I use that for?

WE leave the room after I am done looking at it. WE walk to the next bedroom which is identical to the other except for the fact that this one is painted green with corresponding greens instead. The bathroom, closet and office were all the same too!

We walk back to the sitting room. "So, which one do you like better?" Annie asks. "The green or the pink" I can tell by the way she said pink that she wants the pink one, so I just decide to let her pick.

"OH, I don't care! You choose!"

"You sure?" She asks.

"Positive!"

She looks at me as if trying to see if I am lying or not. "Well, I like the pink one….but I you want that one I understand."

"Oh no!" I say quickly. "that is perfectly ok!' I like the green one better anyways!"

She smiles. "Great! Should we go unpack then?"

"Sounds good to me!"

After an hour of unpacking, it is finally done. I moved some of the furniture around just to make it more like my room at home. When everything is the way I want it, I decide that I will just go over to Gale's early. And then, I can help him unpack and then we can go to dinner. I knock on Annie's door just so I can tell her I am leaving.

"Come on in Katniss!"

"Hey! I am just going over to Gale's and we are gonna go out to dinner and maybe to a movie so don't wait up for me tonight! And I'm sorry we can't do anything together our first day together, but Gale and I have a routine and I already agree to dinner, but we can do something together tomorrow!"

"Wait! You are going to dinner with Gale? When are you leaving?"

"Uhh, like now! I mean he was gonna come get me at 5:30 but I was just going to go over now—" Annie cut me off.

"Uhh no, no and no! You are _NOT _going on a date dressed like _that! _

"It's NOT a date Annie!"

"Well let me get this straight, you are going to dinner and a movie and he is coming to get you, right?"

"Yess…" I say slowly.

"Then it's a date!"

"IT's not a date!" I say frustrated. "But, theoretically speaking, lets say it is a date, I don't even have anything to wear! These are my nicest clothes!" I look down at the ridiculous outfit Prim made me wear.

"Ahh, but you forgot about the closet full of clothes that the school gave you! And hello! I can share! Also, we need to do something with your hair, and some make-up! Di you wash yours off when you got here?"

"umm…I don't wear make-up! I don't even own any!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. I am helping you! Go into your room, get undressed and put on a robe and I will be there as soon as I get my supplies. It's 3:45 now, so I have about an hour and 45 minutes to get you ready! This may be a struggle but I can do it! I know it!

**So what did you guys think? I know that Annie was a little OOC and I know she was supposed to be like shy, but it just worked better to have her more outgoing and stuff so I really hope that you guys don't get mad, but I will try to write her better in the next chapter! SO anyways, PLEASE leave me a review to give me feedback on how I am doing! And, I will try REALLY hard to update sooner next time! I have already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long! :)**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! So like I said, the update wait didn't take too long! I hope you enjoy this quick chapter! It has some cute Finnick and Annie and you also learn what Katniss is wearing :) I wish I could have made it longer but I have a bunch of tests I have to study for so sorry everyone! Now, the story! :)**

Finnick's POV

As Gale and I are unpacking our rooms, I get a text from Annie.

_Annie: Hey Sweetie! Gale and Katniss are going to dinner and a movie tonight! Katniss says it isn't a date but I know it is. So, I am playing Barbie and dressing her up, so make sure Gale dresses up too so Katniss doesn't feel more uncomfortable than she probably already is going to be. Thanks!_

I laugh when I read the text. I really wish I could see Katniss dressed up.

Finnick: Hahahaha that is hilarious, honey! I'll do my best, but you know how stubborn Gale is. And also, is there any chance I get to see Katniss dressed up?

_Annie: Finnick Odair. If you don't get Gale dressed up, I swear you will regret it. And if you do that well, there is a chance you can see Katniss! ;)_

Finnick: Feisty HUH? That's why I love you though isn't it? 

_Annie: Aww I love you too Sweetie! Xoxo_

Finnick: What are you doing later?

_Annie: Dressing Katniss. And you are dressing Gale! DON'T FORGET!_

Finnick: Come on! Can't we make it a double date?

_Annie: Hmm, I didn't think of that! Good idea! _

Finnick: Thank you! I have them all the time. ;)

_Annie: We have to make it seem like we aren't doing it just because they are. But how?_

Finnick: Well, I will call your dorm room and ask you to go out. Then, you will tell Katniss that I asked you to go out and then you can suggest making it a double date and Katniss will probably say sure and then she will tell Gale and it will be too late for him to back out!

_Annie: I had no idea you were so smart! ;)_

Finnick: Thanks a lot! :P

_Annie: Love you! 3 _

Finnick: Love you too! 

_Annie: NOW CALL ME!_

I then dial Annie's dorm number. She answers. "Hello?"

"Hey!" I say. "You wanna go to dinner later?"

"Sure!" she says loudly. "I'll go talk to Katniss and text you later about how it goes." She whispers the last part.

"Alright Honey!" I say.

Annie's POV

After I hang up with Finnick, I run and get all my supplies from my bags.

I step into Katniss's bathroom with all my supplies. "Hey!" I say. "Finnick just called and asked me to go out tonight. He told me he would be here at 5:30. So I have to get us both ready now! So, we have to like hurry!"

"Well" Katniss said. "If you are both going out, why don't we just make it a double date? We can call Finnick and Gale to make sure and then we can push it back to 7 so we can get ready!" To say that I was surprised that she suggested a double date was an understatement. But it makes me look that much less obvious so I am good with it!

"That sounds great! I will go call Finnick and then I will also talk to Gale! So you go get into the shower and then I will get you ready and then, I will get myself ready! Sound good?"

"Yup!" Katniss says.

"Great!" I walk out back into the living room and call Finnick.

He answers right away. "Hello?"

"Hey! We are a go! Katniss actually suggested the double date, but we are gonna do 7 instead so we have more time to get ready!"

"Ok! Is Katniss gonna call Gale?"

"No, I told her I would talk to him."

"Do you want me to put him on the phone?"

"yeah sure, but before you do, I just want to tell you what to wear, black dress pants, and a colorful button up! Gale should do the same!"

"Ok. Here's Gale."

"Hey Annie! What's up?"

"Hi Gale! So I heard that you and Katniss are going to dinner?"

"Yeah…How do you know?"

"Katniss told me. So anyway, Finnick and I are doing the same thing, so Katniss and I decided it would be a great way for us to get to know each other if we did like a double date! So I talked to Finnick and you two are going to pick me and Katniss up at 7 and then the four of us are going to dinner and a movie!"

"WHAT?! Why are we doing a double date?"

"Gale, Katniss really only knows you, she needs to get to know me, and she will be more comfortable if you are there too!"

"Fine!"

"Oh, and also, you have to get dressed up! BYE GALE!"

"NO ANNIE NO WAY! I CAN—" I hung up on him mid-sentence. He is going to kill me!

Katniss's POV

After Annie and I decide on the double date, I go and get into the shower. When I finish and put my robe back on, I walk out of the shower and see that Annie has transformed the bathroom into a beauty parlor! The makeup counter is full, the sink is cramped with hair supplies, and on the door, there are about 100 outfits hanging!

"Ok, the boys agreed and they will be here at 7! So, I brought out the outfits that I liked the best, but there are so many more to look at, but I thought this would be a good start!" Annie says. "So, pick the outfit first, so the hair and makeup can reflect it!"

I roll my eyes and start toward the clothes. Every single one of them are fancier than anything I have worn in my entire life! "ANNIE!" I shout. "I can't decide! Will you narrow it down to like 5 for me?"

"Sure." She says. she walks over and starts mumbling to herself about which will be best. She first grabs two dresses. One is a tight fit halter top dress that goes down to mid-thigh and is lavender with beautiful beading at the top. The second dress is a green strapless dress that is about the same length as the first dress and is tight at the top but gets puffy at the waist, then, there is a little bit of beading at the waist, right before it poofs out. Next she pulls out a bright pink sundress with flowers on it. It is really cute, but I can't wear pink. Next, was a peachy-coral color dress that was strapless and went down to mid-thigh. It had ruffles all over it and in the middle it was a blue belt. The final outfit she brought was an electric blue pencil skirt with a cream colored three-quarter length sleeve shirt. The front of the shirt was solid and the back was mostly lace.

"SO," Annie said, "Which one?

I thought about it for a while. I couldn't decide. It was between the green dress and the blue skirt with the cream shirt. Finally I decided. "Umm, I think I am going to choose the blue skirt with the cream colored shirt. I think it is the best for a casual dinner!"

"Good choice! Annie said. "That's the one I would have chosen too!"

"So….what's next?"

"Well, you are going to go get those clothes on while I pick out the makeup and such." She mumbles to herself as she paws through the makeup.

I walk into the closet and change into the outfit. After I am changed, I walk into the bathroom and see Annie standing next to a spinny chair in front of the makeup counter. Annie motions for me to sit down and I obey. A second later, she starts attacking me with her makeup.

When the makeup is done, Annie tells me to look in the mirror, but I tell her I want to wait until everything is done. So, instead, she just tells me the makeup she did. "I first put on some foundation, then, silver eye shadow and light brown eye liner, then just some brown mascara and lip gloss. Not a lot, just a little bit to accent your face." She informs me. Then, she wheels the chair over to the sink and counter covered in hair products. "Now, " She says. "I will try my best not to hurt you, but your hair is a rat's nest, so I might have to."

I sigh and nod because I know she is right. First, she brushes my still damp hair which is easier said than done. When it is finally as silky as she wants it, she puts a bunch of foam in her hand and starts massaging it into my hair. Then, she combs through it, and sprays some different product into it. Then, she dries it so it isn't as damp, and sprays some more stuff into my hair. Then, Annie pulls out a curling iron and heats it up. Then, she starts curling my hair. It takes a long time to curl it all but she does it. Then, Annie puts the curler away and pulls out some more spray stuff and I swear she sprays the whole bottle onto my hair.

"Ok, now all that is left is shoes!" She runs to my closet and comes back with two pairs of shoes. The first pair are cream colored sandals and the other is cream colored strappy heals. "Which ones?" She asks.

"Annie," I say. "I don't even care anymore! Just pick for me!"

She grins. "Heels!" she says immediately.

I sigh.

"Now" She says. "You put the shoes on and get a matching purse and look at yourself and make any adjustments you want while I go and get myself ready ok?"

"Sounds good! And Annie, Thank you!"

She smiles. "Your welcome!"

**SO, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think in a review! I promise the next chapter will have the dinner! It will also have the boys getting ready so it should be funny! I will try to update in a week, but I'm not sure if I am going to be able to because it's spring break and we are going somewhere and I won't have a computer so yeah! Don't forget to review! **

**~GaleLuver27~**


	6. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi everyone. I'll be honest, I'm really sorry that I have to write this, and it honestly is very sad for me, but it is necessary right now. I am posting this on all of my stories that are not one shots, just to let you all know. So here it goes. I am no longer going to be going on fanfiction. Yeah. I know. It's a lot to take in. I will no longer be reading, or writing any stories on fanfiction. I will stay on a couple more days to answer any questions you may have about why I am making this decision, but Friday, April 5, 2013 will be my very last day checking my fanfiction account for an unknown length of time. You are all probably wondering why I am doing this, so I will tell you. The bottom line is that, fanfiction is wasting my time. My life is suddenly going by a lot faster than it used to, and I am growing up, and so are my siblings. I need to start spending time with them while they still want to spend time with me, and while they are still with me. We aren't going to be young forever, and I don't want to waste any time I have. My life is literally flying by me. I swear, yesterday was the first day of school. I hope to eventually return to fanfiction, but I really don't know when that may be. I know this is a whirl-wind sort of thing, so I really have no plan except for that I am done. So, again, I am sorry, but this is what must be done.**

**Wow, this will be my last post for a long time! Bye everyone!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


End file.
